


The Beginning

by callboxkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: On a very important night, Logan thinks about all that the stars represent.





	The Beginning

This is how it began.

Not with a whisper, nor a shout, but a _bang_.

The Big Bang, to be specific. Everything, suddenly, all at once, existing. The tiny specks of matter that would ultimately come together to form stars, planets, solar systems, entire galaxies.

And it was all so, unbelievably beautiful.

Logan stood with his telescope, peering up at the incomprehensibly vast heavens above. He had always been fascinated by astronomy. Everything about space, in fact. The science, the history of its discovery and exploration, even the constellations and–although he would never, ever admit it–the oddly compelling field of astrology. While Logan knew that there was no scientific evidence supporting the idea that the alignment of solar bodies had anything to do with an individual’s personality, he couldn’t help but be intrigued with the social aspect of the practice–how it affected its followers views and relationships, its origins in Babylonian mythology, and the way it has changed with time. 

But Logan was not here to think about the complexities of astrology.

“Do you ever think about space?” he asked, stepping back so that his boyfriend, Virgil, could use the telescope.

“Well, yeah, you nerd; we’re literally looking at it _right now,”_ Virgil laughed, bending down to look through the eyepiece. “Plus, with you around? It’s pretty much all you ever talk about.”

Even though Virgil wasn’t looking at him, Logan was grateful for the shadows that hid the blush that rose on his cheeks. He endeavored to continue.

“Well… well, um, I’ve been thinking about it quite a bit lately. Unsurprising, I know.”

Virgil glanced up at him briefly before turning his attention back to the telescope. Logan didn’t usually stammer like this, not unless he was put on the spot or nervous for some other reason. Virgil surely noticed.

Logan tugged at his collar before continuing. “It… it serves as evidence, I suppose. Of the complexities of life, of the universe, and of all that had to happen for us to be here, right now.”

Virgil straightened. “Are you okay, Logan?”

Logan took a moment to take in his boyfriend. The moonlight reduced him to nearly a silhouette, the soft glow off of his hair and the glint in his eyes, a warm presence at his side. The telescope gleamed behind him.

The concept of fate, of something being “written in the stars”, so to speak, was an idea that Logan found perplexing. He didn’t believe in fate, but in a way, he found that that fact made him only appreciate the wonderful things that random, senseless accidents over all of time had led to. Even his own existence was profoundly unlikely, let alone that he would live the life he led now. He wanted Virgil to know that.

“I am excellent,” Logan finally said, smiling. “I merely wanted to say… when I think about space, and when I am lucky enough to observe it with my own eyes, I think of all that it represents. Of the fact that the light we are seeing has traveled sometimes for millions upon millions of years so that we might see it. I think of history.

“I think about everything that has happened since the beginning, since the Big Bang. I was researching the figures the other day, and with an uncertainty of approximately 59 million years, the age of the universe–of everything–has been estimated to be about 13.8 billion years.” He knew he was rambling a little, but Virgil let him continue.

“I think about all of the random chances that led to our planet forming, to life existing, to the evolution of humans and the eventual existence of ourselves. I think about the innumerable accidents and choices that led to us even meeting in the first place. The odds are… infinitesimal.”

Virgil was watching him intently.

“I love you, Virgil, and–and if you’ll allow me….” Logan slowly lowered himself onto one knee, taking a small box out of his back pocket. “I’d like to take full advantage of all that random chance has gifted us.”

He opened the box, revealing a simple, silver ring.

“Virgil, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Virgil didn’t even miss a beat.

“Yes, you idiot, of course I will.”


End file.
